fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs The Internet (Series)
The Godzilla vs The Internet series is a series of parody films by Cdrzillafanon that began with Godzilla vs Anime. The series parodies/pokes fun at various aspects of the Godzilla fandom and other fandoms, and mostly exists to piss off fanboys, although the latter statement is a joke. Plot The most overpowered version of Godzilla to ever exist takes his step into the world of other franchises and battles various forces. Usually winning because of how OP he is and pissing off the fanboys of his universe in the process. Luckily his son Minilla is there to deal with said fanboys. Films The films in the series include: * Godzilla vs Anime: The first film in the series, which follows Godzilla battling characters from several popular anime franchises. * Godzilla vs Anime: Teh Officaul Sequel! A sequel that ironically takes place in another universe and who's Godzilla isn't insanely overpowered and is killed at the beginning of the story by One-Punch Man. The Marvel and DC universes are also present for some reason. * Minilla vs Sh***y Fandoms: The third installment in the series, this one takes place in the same universe as the original, and follows Godzilla's son Minilla battling various fandoms. * Godzilla vs The Creepypastas: Godzilla takes on various popular Creepypasta characters and trounces them quite thoroughly. This is probably the most "realistic" of the series in terms of it's fight outcome. * Godzilla vs Popular Cartoons: The first film turned on it's head, with Godzilla battling characters from popular American cartoons rather than anime. * Godzilla vs Video Games: Godzilla battles characters from various Video Game franchises * Godzilla vs. Popular Fanfiction: In a strange turn, Godzilla ends up taking on characters from popular fanfictions, mostly those based on himself, pitting him against all manner of ridiculously powerful OCs and poorly written counterparts to familiar faces. Characters * Godzilla: The main character of the series, this Godzilla is more powerful than any other incarnation of the King of Monsters, and wants you to know that. He will destroy anything that gets in his way, but is actually a pretty good father to his son and friend to his fellow Kaiju on Monster Island. * Minilla: The son of Godzilla and a side character, though the main character of one film in the series. Minilla strives to impress his father to the point of seeking out opponents to battle. He is usually quite docile unless attacked and prefers to remain on Monster Island with the other Kaiju while his father is battling random threats most of the time. * The Animes: A collation of every anime character to ever exist, with the unified goal of killing Godzilla because he is more popular than them or something. Their organization was completely massacred by Godzilla, however in the sequel's universe, they were actually successful. * The Bad Fandoms: A group of bad fandoms and random cringey websites joined together to kill Minilla before his kills them. Like the animes, they were all slaughtered, however this time by Minilla. * The Creepypastas: TBA * The Popular Cartoon Characters: TBA * the Video Game Characters: TBA Trivia * This of all things is my first film series on this wiki. * Godzilla vs Video Games is the first film in the series I did not conceptualize. Instead, it was SuperNerd's idea. The second was Godzilla vs. Popular Fanfiction, which was Scoobs's idea. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Series Category:Fan Films Category:Fanfiction Category:Parodies Category:Godzilla Category:Joke Pages Category:Godzilla vs The Internet series Category:Cdrzillafanon's Series Category:Universe 1000000000